Life Is Funny Sometimes
by The White Rose Of Hell
Summary: Two girls that were separated at birth because they have a strange gift. what happens when they live with each other for 4 years?


have you ever woundered what was really out there?

Have you ever felt a cold chill down spine?

Have you ever felt like something was stalking you?

If you have you may have just wrote it off as your mind playing trixs on what if it wasnt your mind playing trix on you?what if it was real?

what if everything your family said was just a fairy tail was real?How would you react?Would you be scared? Would you rethink everything in your life?

we know how you were the same.

We are two sisters seperated at birth,we were wrot off as a mistake,something that was never supposed to were raised in two seperate households for one reason,they were afraid of us,of the gift we had.

we were treated like shit for 18 fucking years!

We were told that everything we could do,see,hear was just are "stupid fucking bipolar mind" playing with us.

We were called "freaks,Dumbasses,monsters,Pchycopaths"

All that was over after one day...

Roses POV

It was my 18th birthday,i was packing my bags.I was literly stuffing shit into the everything in my room was stuffed into my bag i ran to the door,I opened it like i wasd trying to slice someones neck with a knife. "I'm out of hear you assholes!"I yealled down the hallway and ran stright to the car.I started it and drove off as fast as I before i knew it i was gone.

Angels POV

It was 12 at night,my parents were finnaly bear bottles finnaly stopped flying across the room downstairs. "yep there asleep" i said to myself as I grabbed everything and jumped out the window with my dogs roxy and dark walked a few miles to a car,that was parked near a parents always wanted to know if i had a car.I shoved all of my stuff in the car and my two dogs jumped into the backseat.I had it all planned out,I started the engine and before i drove off I made sure to give my parents house the finger and yealled "Fuck off" and drove off.

Roses POV

It was 8 in the morning.I walked up to the house that was my home for 4 years.I walked up to the old victorian house looked abandoned,there was cobwebs and dust everywhere.I walked up to the old door and saw a note, it read

Dear, and

I will be there shortly,something very important has come up.I hope you two get along and enjoy the new house.

"what a name, "I laughed at how sterio typicall it was. I turned twords the sound of a car door slaming.I saw a girl with short brown hair with a tint of was skinny,but not skeloton had two dogs,one was a pitbull the other was a husky.I walked over to her and waved "hey,you must be my Rose"

Angels POV

It was 8 in the morning and i had just pulled into the driveway of an old victorian house,wich is going to be my home for 4 years.I opened my car door and let my dogs out.I heard a girl say hey so i turned around to look at had long Blonde hair with the tips was really skinny.I took her hand and shook it "hey,Im Angel,nice to meet you."I said as i looked up at the old house.

Authors POV

"wow"said Angel. "neat isnt it" Rose said as she took her stuff out of her both walked to the duble doors and unlocked the doors in was a big entry way with a staircase leading to the second was dust and cobwebs everywhere. "wow" they said in unison. "This is going to be alot of cleaning." Angel said.

All of a sudden Angels two dogs started barking at something in the front both turned around and saw a woman trying to keep the dogs woman looked like a model "easy now,nice doggies" she said "Roxy! Dark heart! knock it off" Angel said "im sorry they dont normaly do this" Angel said as she pulled the dogs into the house and shut the door. "its all right,Im Ruby Lovely,the realiture" She said as she shook both of the girls hands. "I never got to formaly meet you two" she said as she looked at us "im Angel Heartfilled" Angel said as she shook her hand.

"im Rose Scarlet" Rose said as she let go of the womans hand. "well i do hope you enjoy the house but i have to go to a meeting goodbye" she waved and then two girls started unpacking.

Rubys POV

"why are they both togeather?!" she yealled into the phone "its bad enough there both going to the same college and now there roomates!" she yealled "listen lady,there was no more room for her so they have to be roomates,im sorry bute there is nothing i can do." The guy says as he hangs shut the phone and slamed it into the carseat beside her. "dont worry Ruby,They have been told all there life that they have bipoler happens they think its just there minds playing trixs on them,everything will be fine,just fine." she said as she drove off to the office.


End file.
